ComicRater's Top 8 Big Nate Novel Books!
The Big Nate novel books have played a big part in my life. If it's either me reading them over and over again, me talking to my friends about them, or buying them on the kindle, I LOVE THEM. I love to see Big Nate have well developed plots with usually like able characters. So, I thought, why not rank them? So here we are. Warning, this contains spoilers. IF YOU KNOW WHAT THE NOVEL BOOKS ARE, YOU CAN SKIP THIS. The Big Nate Novel books are books made from 2010-2016 about Nate and friends going through wacky events. They usually focuses on one side character and one main plotline. They are usually about 200 pages. Without further ado, lets start! The Rankings 8. Big Nate Strikes Again (Book #2) This book mainly focuses on Gina. But before, let me get this straight. I love all the novel books. But this one was probably my least favorite one in the novel series. First of all, let's talk about the positives. I do like how Nate is slightly interested in school with the Ben Franklin plot. And, it was nice to see some rivalry between Randy and Nate. Now for some negatives. I don't like Gina, so I don't like how this focused on her. And if we want to like her, she should have some redeemable qualities. BUT SHE DOESN'T! I get not all characters need to be likeable, but it's hard to stick with her through the book. Also, this is just me, but Gina getting detention wasn't as satisfying as I though. Also, it can be predictable, we all knew Nate was going to end of being partners with Gina. There is more, but I don't wanna drag on. Overall, this bookisn't bad or anything, I just go back to it the least if I wanna read Big Nate. 7. Big Nate in a Class by Himself (Book #1) This book focuses on Nate. This book is pretty good! I like how we get to see some of Nate's teachers and friends. This was a great starter to the series, too. It was pretty funny to see Nate get detention in every period. And what I like was, I did not see the ending coming! I didn't expect Nate to set a world record. And most of the time, I do feel pretty bad for Nate. Now for the negatives. Once we got to Nate's 4th period, I'm pretty sure we all knew Nate was going to get detention in every class. Also, this book could get boring at times and drag on. And although this was a great starter to the series, it could be a little confusing at times for the reader. This is a good book, and I like it. 6. Big Nate Lives it Up (Book #7) Even if this isn't my favorite, it is really memorable. This book focuses on Breckenridge, and I like that decision. Breckenridge is a pretty good and likeable character. I like the plot that P.S 38 is falling apart, and it needs repairments. The scavenger hunt plot is pretty cool too. And it's nice how they go up in a ht air ballon at the end. The only real problems were plot holes. One being how Breckenridge goes from shy to really talkative in like 1 period. Did he talk to someone? We don't know. Also, it make no sense why Breckenridge doesn't go up in the hot air balloon. Thereare a few more plotholes. I don't have much to say about this book. It's pretty good. 5. Big Nate on a Roll (Book #3) This book mainly focuses on Artur. I really liked how they made some rivalry between Artur and Nate, even if Artur was not aware of it. And a big thing I like was that I wasn't exactly sure if Nate was going to win. You saw Artur winning at first, and you thought it was over. But no! He won, and that was nice. And Artur was fine with winning the telescope, too, and congratulated Nate about it, so Artur doesn't come off as too unlikeable. The only real negative have is mainly a plot hole. This is mentioned in the book, but I wanna say it anyway. After Nate earned tons of money, he spent it all on wall hangings. After some Math, Nate earned around 420 dollars. One problem with this is that he probably could of customized many skateboards with that kind of money. Nate says he wants to beat Artur, and that just shows how unlikable and competitive Nate can be. Also, if Nate did lose, he could of just spent 400 dollars on stupid wall hangings. Nate could of customized a skateboard, and had some extra money. But that's just me. Also, as I said, Nate can come off as pretty unlikeable in this book. This is a nice book. 4. Big Nate Goes for Broke (Book #4) In my opinion, this is the most interesting in the series. It mainly focuses on Dee Dee. What I liked about Dee Dee in this book is she isn't too annoying in this book. In the strips today, she doesn't even act, she is just a know it all. She also was ruined in 2017, so this was good. Aside from Dee Dee, it was really awesome to see them in Jefferson. If you saw my article on the Jefferson arc in 2008, I loved it. So to see it redone in this book, it was awesome. It was nice to see a snow building competition. Funny thing, when I read this book, it taught me what Achilles Heal means. There are 2 main negatives. One, it can be pretty predictable that P.S 38 was going to win the snow competition. Second, the book paints it as if all Jefferson kids are bad bullies. Okay, I get they want it to be interesting, but still. I think it would be nice if they had one Jefferson kid that helped them along the way. But that's just me. Overall, this is a great book, and definetly the most interesting. 3. Big Nate Flips Out (Book #5) This used to be my favorite as a kid. And while it's not my favorite anymore, I still love it. I actually considered it for #2. This book mainly focuses on Francis. I loved the plot in this book. It was really interesting to see Nate and Francis have a real fight, not a cheezy one. One thing I REALLY love is that once Nate told the secret, he regretted it right away, and tried to patch things up with Francis. Also relating to this, at the end, Nate tells everyone he is afraid of cats. It really shows that Nate can be competitive, but kind and thoughtful too. The trivia slam was a nice plot too. Themain reason this is lower is because of one thing. Francis can come off as really unlikeable iand annoying in this book. Such as going crazy right away thinking Nate lost the camera, even if he didn't. Also, it is a little predictable that Nate and Francis will make up again. 2. Big Nate Blasts Off (Book #8) This book is so good in so many ways. The plot about moving is really nice, and really interesting. We never got to see Nate seriously sad about something, so this was nice. And although I don't like Marty, I liked him in this book. You could actually see the sadness in him, showing Nate he did not want to move. It's handeled really well. It was awesome to see Randy with his backstory, and it was really satisfying for them to truce at the end. Ruby was also a really nice edition, and it was nice to see Nate get over Jenny. The only real downside is that the plot can be predictable, because we knew Nate was not going to move. Also, it was stupid of Nate not to tell anyone. Overall, this version was amazing. I really loved it, and you shoud check it out. 1. Big Nate in the Zone (Book #6) Who knew that the 6th book in the series would be my favorite! Oh, where do I begin! This book mainly focuses on Chad or Marcus. I really love the plot in this book. Nate is having bad luck, but then it gets better. If you know me, you know I hate when Nate is a punching bag in the newer strips. So, it's extremely satisfying to see Nate get good luck in this. It's sad that they re-did this plot in 2018, and did it so poorly. Chad isn't one of my favorite characters in the new strips. But here, he's so much better. He's funny, cute, kind, and his plot with Maya is really interesting. And you actually feel bad for him when you see Maya with Marcus. Maya was also a really great edition to the series. I wish we saw more of her! And it's really satisfying at the end to see Nate and friends perfrom well. The only real negitives I have aren't huge. One being is that we didn't see that much of Maya, which I would of liked. Also, Marcus is a really basic school bully. Nothing going for him. At least for Randy, we got backstory for him later. But Marcus, we saw nothing. This is my favorite one in the series, and it was really fun to read. I definetly recommend checking it out if you haven't yet. So that's that. I definetly recommend making a list for these books, because I wanna see your opinion. Thanks for reading! -ComicRater Category:Top Lists Category:Big Nate